


Longer Still

by InternationalChaos



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bonding Rituals, FrostIron - Freeform, Grinding, Human Tony, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mating Bond, Vampire Bites, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampire Sex, Vampires, these are some weird tags, typical vampire stuff, vampire mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalChaos/pseuds/InternationalChaos
Summary: People had always said that Tony Stark was a risk taker. An adrenaline junkie of sorts. It was Tony’s fault that Pepper and Rhodey were getting grey hairs already at such a young age. Tony had been kidnapped, tortured, stalked, and attacked. And those were only the things people had done to him, never mind the things he had done himself to cause those grey hairs. But dating a fifteen hundred year old vampire? That probably took the cake.KINKTOBER 2018 - DAY SIX: BITING





	Longer Still

 

People had always said that Tony Stark was a risk taker. An adrenaline junkie of sorts. It was Tony’s fault that Pepper and Rhodey were getting grey hairs already at such a young age. Tony had been kidnapped, tortured, stalked, and attacked. And those were only the things people had done to him, never mind the things  _ he _ had done himself to cause those grey hairs. But dating a fifteen hundred year old vampire? That probably took the cake. 

Still, once Tony sees something he wants, he almost always got it. This was no different, except that what he wanted, had also wanted him too. There had been danger at first, of course. Loki may be fifteen hundred, but he was also a Vampire, and Vampires can tend to get excited, just as humans can. But over time, Loki had managed to mostly curb his desire to generally drain Tony dry, which Tony by all accounts, was pretty pleased with. 

The first time Loki had bit him, it had been during their first love-making. Tony had taken one of their then routine make-out sessions and turned into something a lot more intense. He’d wound up in Loki’s lap, his Vampire boyfriends’ hands roaming up and down his back as he breathed at Tony’s neck. It had been exhilarating, and terrifying at the same time. Tony could feel Loki’s growing arousal beneath their clothes, and he himself was in a similar state of affairs. 

Tony had been so into their grinding session, that he was startled almost out of a trance as Loki ripped his shirt off.  _ Literally _ ripped it off his body. Tony had laughed breathily and continued to undulate his hips in a way that Loki very much seemed to enjoy. His own crotch had been rubbing over Loki’s navel, and that paired with the friction from the denim of his jeans had him seeing stars, gasping and making small noises of pleasure. He’d taken Loki’s shirt off, warm hands meeting cold skin as they touched and explored each other’s bare chests. 

Where Tony was gaining muscle, Loki was lean and sporting a very impressive set of abdominals that Tony really wanted to drool over. He’d have to work out a plan to appreciate every single part of him one day. There was simply too much to admire in one sitting. Loki had flicked one of Tony’s nipples, causing him to gasp and buck his hips forward. That was when Loki had decided they’d played around each other enough. 

Loki had taken Tony by the hips and stood him up, giving himself a moment to appreciate Tony’s body before he’d stripped him of the last remaining clothes on his body. He then did the same to himself. So there they were, Vampire and Human, bare before each other. Tony had been very very into it. 

They’d stood before each other, warmed by the fireplace, the light of the flames reflected in their eyes. Loki had been the one to make the next move, bringing Tony to him by his waist and connecting their lips in a fiery passion. They only pulled away when it became necessary for Tony to breathe.

Tony nipped at Loki’s lower lip, grinned at him, and then moved them back towards the lounge they’d recently been grinding together on like a couple of teenagers. Loki had sat, following Tony’s directions, and Tony had followed into his lap, strong legs and thighs bracketing Loki’s hips.

Where their skin met, it felt like fireworks. Like explosions in their veins. If Tony wasn’t careful, he could see himself becoming addicted quickly. But what a way to go, right? They ground against each other for a little while longer before they saw fit to move things along. 

Tony being Tony, had been prepared for this eventuality, and had leaned over to his jeans, picked out a packet of lube, and handed it to Loki. The Vampire had arched a brow at him, moved to open it, and then paused. 

“Are you sure, my Anthony?” 

Tony had moved his hips purposefully over Loki’s hips before nodding, wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck and leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

“Loki, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” 

So, Loki had ripped the packet open and poured some of the liquid over his fingers, bringing them around so he could reach his hole. 

The cold liquid had caused a shiver to ripple up Tony’s spine as Loki pressed the tip of one finger inside. Slowly moving it all the way inside him, Tony had gasped. Loki’s fingers were long, and caused pleasure to curl in his groin the more he moved. 

Once he was ready, he’d started rocking back against the finger, and one had become two, and two to three. Loki prepared him well, stretching and making sure that Tony would be able to take him. Somewhere during this process, he had begun moving his fingers more purposefully, as if searching for something. He’d whispered praise into Tony’s ear, and once he had found what he was looking for, looked on at Tony’s expression as he massaged his prostate softly, watching as he moaned and gasped in pleasure. Tony’s hips jerked and worked back against Loki’s hand, much to his lover’s approval. 

Almost as soon as that internal flame had started to build, it was gone again as Loki slowly removed his fingers in a way so as not to hurt Tony. Nevertheless, it had still felt odd and Tony had felt empty without them there. Not that he’d have to wait for long. 

Loki had used the last of the lube to slick his length, giving himself a few strokes in the process. Tony would have given himself the same treatment but for fear of shooting off too early. He wanted to make this last at least a little while longer. Loki wasn’t even inside him yet, after all.

Moments later, a blunt pressure was at his entrance, and Tony relaxed himself to make it easier for their coupling to begin. Loki started to sink inside at a mind-numbingly slow pace. Tony could feel each and every single inch as he was guided towards Loki’s hips once again.

When their hips were flush together, Loki had wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, his head on Tony’s shoulder. They’d sat like this for who knows how long. It could have been two seconds or it could have been two hours. All that mattered was that Loki was inside him for the first time, and Tony was enjoying every single second of it. Soon enough, however, Tony had begun to grow impatient, his arousal almost becoming painful between them. Loki had moved his hands down to Tony’s waist to allow him better movement. 

Tony had risen himself almost all the way off him, and then sunk down, earning himself a pleased moan from Loki. Tony had grinned, cheeks red, and repeated the process until they had a steady rhythm going, the sound of their skin meeting only broken by the sounds of their moans. 

As they moved together, Tony’s hips rising and falling, and Loki’s to match, they found themselves exploring each others bodies once again. Tony’s hands wandered from Loki’s shoulders, to his neck, and down over his chest. Loki’s hands wandered from Tony’s waist, to his navel, his back, and his thighs. Those strong thighs displayed Tony’s strength, and Loki could feel the muscles moving underneath his skin. He could hear the way his blood rushed through his veins, and the way his heart beat faster and faster the more he moved and worked himself. 

Tony sped up his pace, and when he’d been getting closer, leaned away to look at Loki. He could see the way Loki’s eyes had darkened. He could see the fangs extended in his mouth in the way they tended to do when either of them were aroused. He could see what Loki desired. What he was holding himself back from doing. 

He’d taken one of Loki’s hands into his own, interlaced their fingers and grinned. He likely looked like a mess. Sweaty skin, flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. But he was Loki’s mess, just as Loki was his. 

“Bite me,” he’d whispered, arching his neck just a little. “I know you want to. God,  _ fuck _ , Loki, I want you to.” 

Loki had given him an expression of alarm before the consent registered in his brain. Feeding was an intimate act, and even more so considering it was both their first coupling and would be Loki’s first feed on him.

“Only if you would do me the honour of being my bonded mate.” An offer, which Tony would never have disagreed to. 

Tony’s arousal was getting the friction it needed between their bodies when Loki finally leaned in, pressing their bodies together even closer. Tony saw the glint of those sharp fangs in the light just before they made contact with his skin, piercing the unmarked flesh and sinking in.

There was a small second of pain before it gave way to a dull pleasure that added to the rest. He could feel Loki sucking at the bites, the blood leaving his system and entering Loki’s. He knew it wouldn’t be long now until the two of them found their release. 

A beat, and Loki pulled away, lips stained red, a small trickle of Tony’s blood rolling down his chin. Tony had leaned in with a finger, swiped it up, and offered the digit for Loki to suck on. Loki had done so, and afterwards, noticing the way Tony’s gaze had darkened, raised his own wrist and bit in. 

Tony watched with fascination before the wound was offered to him. Tony looked to Loki, to the wound, and back again. Loki nodded. Tony had stopped moving atop him by now, and slowly started picking up the pace again as he took the pale limb and brought it to his lips. 

Another beat, and he started to drink from his Vampire lover. Loki watched him, a feral pleasured look on his face before he too went back to the wound he’d created, their movements becoming frantic. Together they drank from each other, the process of bonding becoming complete. They had been two individuals, but as their life force flowed from one into the other, they became one. Bonded mates. 

The rush from creating the bond at the two of them at the complete mercy of their release as it slammed into them both, Tony releasing his biting hold on Loki’s wrist to let out a soundless cry. Tony writhed in Loki’s lap, his release painting their stomachs. He ground down and rode the waves of his orgasm while Loki did the same, filling Tony up with his own seed and moaning out his name, breathing heavily into Tony’s ear. 

They’d slowly come back down from their high, and Tony had let Loki lick up the last of the blood before the wound healed itself back up thanks to the blood he had ingested. After that, Tony found himself cuddling up with Loki on the couch as they lay back together, arms around each other, kept warm by the fire. 

Tony wasn’t a vampire. Not yet. But one day, if it ever came to that, he was sure that he would make that choice to be with Loki for an eternity in an instant. An eternity was a long time, but his love for Loki would last longer still.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write your average biting kink fic for todays kinktober prompt, but, after spending all of last night and most of this morning watching Vampire related stuff with my favourite Vampire Enthusiast Sunflower, aka @Slenbee (another very talented writer y'all), I figured why not change it up a little and write your average Vampire smut fic instead?


End file.
